The Shadow that had a Soul
by Lonedime
Summary: Zed, the Master of Shadows who is branded a soulless killing machine is forced to live his life alone. However what happens one day when he is forced to join the League of Legends and meets certain white haired individual. Will his life change for the better or will he be left alone yet again? Rated M- For some violence, adult language, and possible lemon. A lot more to come!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-** **Hello everyone, this will be my first ever fan fiction ever. I am open to any kind of suggestions to the future of this story and will update often. Any constructive criticism on my writing is welcomed. I am also eager to hear how people liked to story so make sure to leave a comment. However if you did not like the story tell me what you thought was wrong and ill try to change that aspect of my writing in future uploads.**

 **This story in particular has been written up to a certain point so sorry if I ignore any suggestions. Also, eventually I will begin to slow down in uploading because I will have to start writing the rest of the story. I will let you know when i actually start writing more (This is when ideas for the future of the story are wanted). As for the actual content of the story there are also many other characters involved in this story but Zed and Riven are the two main characters of this story. If anyone wants me to add another character in I will try my best if I like the idea. Thank you and enjoy the story!**

 **PS: I do not own any Riot related content, all content from league of legends is owned by Riot Games**

 **The Shadow that had a Soul**

His name was Zed. He was born alone; he had always been alone. He was branded a killer, a soulless inhumane creature whose only purpose in life was to spread chaos and destruction. He hated this thought even though he knew it was true, but what he resented even more was being alone. From birth he was an orphan, left on the streets to fend for himself as soon as he could walk. Years went by, never fast, only slow and each more painful than the last. He was in and out of orphanages every few months, and each time it was because all the other children hated him; they were scared of him, they told him to leave, that he could not stay with them anymore. He never really understood why, but he knew there was no use fighting because everyone in the world either resented him or they were afraid of him. Eventually there was no place for him, but the streets. He did whatever he could do to stay alive. He stole, cheated, and even begged people for the things he needed to live. Throughout this time he always thought "Why does everyone hate me, all I want to do is be your friend, all I want to do is have fun and be loved like everyone else, so why must I be alone?" Then one day he was given a glimmer of hope.

This glimmer appeared after he became desperate. Zed was desperate because times were tough, too tough. No one would even give him a thought, so much as to give the beggar boy some food, water, or even money. So, he made a decision, one which he would always regret. He waited for night to fall and broke into the nearest blacksmith. He procured a large shuriken; its length was the same as his forearm and was razor sharp. He decided to use this to murder the next person he found and pilfer their belongings. It pained him to think about murdering someone but he knew it was necessary, he knew it was right, because what gave others the right to ignore and treat him like dirt when all he wanted to do was love them?

He was ready. Time passed slowly as he waited in a dark ally, using the shadows to conceal himself. He waited for his time to strike down the person most unfortunate to come across him. He no longer was going to be treated like dust. He wanted people to at least accept him, and if they didn't, they would pay. So, he waited…. and waited, until he heard the sound. It was the sound of footsteps. He could not be sure how many people were there, but he was ready. Adrenalin pumped throughout his veins and confidence surged in his being. Time passed as if minutes were hours and seconds were minutes. As he heard their footsteps draw closer his heart felt like it was going to explode. Then, finally, he saw them walk past; it was a man and a boy. The man had dark black hair, brown eyes, and looked like a warrior with scars littering his face and arms. The boy looked to be the same age as Zed and had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a very composed look on his face. Thoughts of doubt and discouragement crossed Zed's mind but were quickly thrown aside after he remembered all he had been through.

After they passed him, Zed left from the shadows which hid him and appeared behind them. Zed thought to himself, "They don't even know what's coming, this will be easy." Zed aimed for the man because if he killed the child first the father would surely retaliate. He cocked his arm back, aimed for the center of the man's back and released the deadly projectile with as much force as he could muster. Zed was confident; he knew that he would succeed. His ego and thoughts of success quickly vanished once he heard the clang of metal against metal. Zed looked and saw that the man produced a katana from his clothing and deflected his rash attack with one fell swoop. Soon he was slammed against a brick wall. The younger boy who was once at the man's side was now pinning Zed to the wall. Zed struggled, but found it no use because his frail body soon availed him of any power. This was because he had only eaten scraps for the last few weeks. Zed did not know what to do or what was going to happen to him. The man, however, looked at the beggar boy who had just tried to murder him and saw something no other person would. What he saw on the outside was a malnourished boy who would do anything to just to stay alive, but what he saw inside of the boy's soul was a misunderstood child who was never given the chance to be someone, never given a chance to be loved. He saw the ambition and dedication the boy held within him and also saw parts of himself and his son inside of the beggar boy's soul. He stood and thought for a moment and said to his son, "Let him down." His son held a puzzled look on his face and was about to say something in retaliation, but decided it was best to not interfere with his father's judgement. As the boy released his hold on Zed, he fell to the ground and the man spoke to him and said, "Child, what is your name?"

"It is Zed," he replied barely managing to respond. He pulled himself up and leaned against the brick wall and waited sensing the man had something to say. The man stood and thought what to do with the poor child that lay before him. Feelings of sadness and guilt soon washed over him like a flood as he continued to look at Zed. The man was in a very conflicted state of mind. He thought to himself "He is going to die if I don't take him in. We have room at the temple for him to stay, but how will the others accept him if I just bring him into their lives so suddenly? They will not take kindly to this but I cannot just leave him here to die," so he said, "Well Zed, do you wish to stay out here in the streets another night?" Zed replied to the obvious question by saying "No, I do not wish to stay on these decrepit streets any longer than I must." "Then follow us" he said and continued to follow the path he was originally on. His son stood confused and shocked for a moment and started to say something until the man shot a silencing glare at him. Zed, however, was even more confused and scared than he had ever been in his life. He knew that he wouldn't last another day out on the streets, but was unsure on whether or not to follow the unknown man who just offered him a chance. He leaned against the wall thinking until he noticed the man and his son began to walk away. His only option was to follow. His mind was filled with fear and confusion, but this all gave way to a new emotion that sprung up inside of him, as well, one that was a mixture of hope and curiosity.

The trio walked for what seemed like ages and Zed became confused when they told him to continue following them out of town and into the wilderness. His mind began to fear where they were going as they ventured deeper into the unknown and eventually his mind began to feel weak. His vision blurred and the world began spinning. He stopped and audibly said so that the two could hear, "I think, I'm going to ..." but before Zed could even finish his sentence he fell upon ground with a thud. The man said to his son "He is in worse shape than we thought, we must hurry and get him to the temple." The boy did not speak but only nodded to show his answer as the man picked up Zed and threw him over his shoulders. The man said, "We must make haste," as he began running along the path they followed. The boy quickly followed leaving no distance between them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next section of the story everyone. Hope you Enjoy it-**

The world felt light as he fell into unconsciousness. All he saw was black and heard nothing but silence. However, the silence and darkness did not last long. He soon began to hear the whispers for the first time. They hissed at him saying " _You must find the box, you must find us, we will help you grow, they will try to stop you, destroy those who get in your way, Find the box."_ Pictures of a small ornate box flashed in his head. The images were curt, but before they disappeared Zed could swear he saw dark smoke rise from the opening in the box. After the images subsided form his conscious his silence and darkness returned, and he drifted back into his unconscious state.

As Zed awoke he immediately noticed the blinding light that filled the room. As his eyes adjusted he began to take note of his surroundings or what little there was. The room was built in the Japanese style of tatami and he was laid out on a futon. Before he could finish looking around he noticed something, something he hadn't seen in years. It was a home cooked meal. His nose quickly began to take in the aromas as he savored each second. Fresh bacon with its meaty scent, Golden pancakes which were layered upon each while syrup fell down its steps, fresh fruit added its smell of citrus, and the steaming cup of jasmine tea that sat beside it all. The aroma was like heaven to Zed and he began to cry as he devoured the first real meal he had had in years. The bacon was crisp and greasy, the pancakes were fluffy and melted in his mouth, and the fruit was sweet and juicy, while the jasmine tea made a powerful contrast between its bitterness and the sweetness of the other concoctions. Each bite filled him with warmth but also reminded him that the only one to cook for him before was his mother who he vaguely remembered. As he sat and continued eating his breakfast he heard the familiar sound of footsteps, but this time they sounded lighter and it seemed as if the person walking was trying not to be heard. Zed assumed it was either the man or his son coming to check up on him as he heard them stop in front of the sliding door. To his surprise he found it not to be the man or his son, but a pair of hazel eyes that peeked through a crack in the door as it slid open. Zed was about to say something when he heard a stentorian voice come from down the hall yelling "AKALI DON'T GO IN THEIR YOU MIGHT WAKE HIM UP." As Zed continued to listen in he heard Akali, or who he assumed it was say "He's already up and if he was still asleep you would have woken him up master." As their little spat finished he finally saw the body the Hazel eyes belonged to. She was thin and had long dark black hair. To Zed she seemed to be younger than him and seemed unrelated to the man and his son because her facial feature were one of a much gentler and kinder person. As he continued to study her he noticed the man who had taken him in walk behind her with his son in tow. The man sat down and the two followed. A few minutes passed by and the three just stared at Zed. Blood rushed to his cheeks and made Zed's cheeks turn rose red due to the amount of eyes on him. To break the silence Zed began with, "Thank you for the food. It was delicious, who made it?" Akali responded shyly by saying, "I did, your welcome it was my first time." His response was "Well even though it was your first time cooking you made the best meal I have had in years." After he finished his sentence he noticed her cheeks turn a slight shade of pink as she said, "Thank you." After their small conversation the man who had yet to introduce himself spoke to Zed and said "It must have been rough all those years by yourself on the streets. Are you willing to go back out their again?" Zed responded with "If I had to say, no, when you found me I was on the verge of dying. One more day out there would have most likely killed me, so I thank you for taking me in." The man replied warmly by saying, "Your welcome." Zed thought to himself, "Why has this man taken me in, fed me and given me a bed? Am I allowed to stay here or was this only for the night and I'll have to be gone by tomorrow." His mind continued to buzz with explanations and questions to their actions, but the man gave Zed what he was looking for when he said, "Look here, Zed, the life we live here at this temple is not an easy one. It is filled with hard work and dedication. I feel you hold those virtues and want to offer you the chance to stay here with us, but to do so means to never give up and always try your hardest. Are you prepared to face that?" The question hit Zed like a train and made him think about his answer. "A place to sleep and warm meals does sound nice. But what will I do if they cast me out again like all the others? I'll be all alone again. However, if I just leave I'll be sending myself to an early grave. So really my only option is to stay here. Who knows maybe one day I'll call these three family." With his mind made up he said, "Yes I would like to stay here, but what exactly will I be working hard for?" The man replied by saying ", Well there's no easy way to say it, but I am the leader of the Kinkou which is an order of ninjas that was created to keep and preserve balance in Ionia. After your recovery from being so malnourished I want you to join these two in training to become one of those ninjas." This was a lot to take in but what Zed had gotten was that he was chosen to become a ninja to keep peace and balance. There were a few things Zed had yet to understand from what the man said; such as what Ionia is or what a ninja does. As Zed continued to think about his final decision the man proposed his final question to Zed, he said "So would you like to join our dysfunctional family of ninjas?" Zed replied reluctantly saying "Yes, it would be my pleasure, but I have one question before we go any further, what's a ninja?" His question gave way to puzzled faces among the three. They stood dumbfounded at what Zed had just said. However they had yet to realize that his was only the tip of the iceberg because Zed still needed to learn many things about the world. They decided to start at the beginning so that he could understand everything.

The first thing they told him was their names. The man was Yun, the girl Akali, and the boy was Shen. Zed also learned that he lived in a world called Runeterra. It was separated into one large continent called Valoriean and three smaller continents called the Shadow Isles, Bilgewater, and Ionia, where Zed lived. They told Zed that before he was born or any of the current generation were born, there was a massive war going on called the Runewars. It consisted of many different tribes fighting for power on the main continent of Valoriean using magic. Eventually the war caused the world to fall apart creatingviolent earthquakes and horrific magically enhanced storms. An end was called to the war and the most powerful of mages created a new system of settling disputes. It was called the League of Legends. Each Kingdom would select 5 Champions to represent itself in a type of capture the flag style match. Two teams would fight against each other to destroy the others Nexus or as they described it to Zed as the flag. The winner would decide the outcome of the dispute. Zed listened in awe as he learned more trivial information on the world. Eventually they all decided go to sleep because the sun had already gone down and they all were tired. Before Zed went to sleep he wanted to clean himself up so before the three left he asked "do you have and scissors and a bathroom I could use." Akali responded perkily despite being tired and said "Ya you can walk out the door we came in and it's at the end of the path to the right." Zed replied "Thank you, all of you." As he got up he almost fell under his own weight but steadied himself so that he wouldn't fall. As he walked out the doors the others followed suit. Zed did not pay attention to where they went as he walked but only knew they did not go the same way as him. As he continued he tried to take a look at the courtyard or what he presumed it was but couldn't because it was too dark to see beyond a few feet. When he entered the bathroom he tried to find the scissors assuming they would be there, but they seemed to avail him. He found the sink and washed his face. For the first time he got a good look at himself in the mirror. He took note that his skin looked pale and his green eyes looked pale. His dark black hair had grown out to his shoulders and his face looked thin. As he continued looking at himself he heard the sound of feet running across the floor drawing closer to him. He figured it was someone in a hurry but before he could brush it off his shoulder a flustered red faced Akali barged into the bathroom. She tried to catch her breath but before she did she said "I forgot to give you the scissors you asked for… so here." Gasping for air as she did. Zed was very happy at the kind gesture she showed him and said "you didn't have to do all of that for me, but thank you. Thank you for be so sweet and kind to me." As he finished his sentence he swore he saw her whole face turn red as she said "Your welcome, have a good night." Zed nodded warmly in approval and Akali left him to his business. As he was once again looked at himself he knew he had a long road ahead of him. One he knew was going to be much brighter and happier than his past travels


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for making you guys wait I had some stuff with school but I am out for the summer so I should be able to upload once a day. So here is the next chapter hope you guys enjoy! -**

 **PS- Sorry its short will upload a lot more text time.**

He was right that his road was going to be a long one, however his dream of having the trio become his family was slow going at best. After his recovery from malnourishment and other ailments he began to train with Akali and Shen. Zed found their days to be strenuous and tiring but found relief in relief in the thought of becoming a powerful ninja. Every morning they would start with a 5 mile run which lead into meditation practice and eventually ended with basic combat practice which was taught by Yun. After becoming exhausted from training the trio would always indulged in an afternoon snack. They were the best friends he had ever had, or really the only he really had ever had. They trio would play games and Zed would tell them about how he used to live. Zed felt the stories would sometimes be boring or scary so he spruced them up and made them sound exciting and adventurous. His life was perfect, he even began to call Yun his father or master at times. It felt as if he had a family, one that would always love him. There days as children lasted for many years as they grew in strength and knowledge together. Zed also felt that his relationship with Akali was growing into something more but he could not place the feeling. However it all began to change when they grew into young adulthood. The sparks of friendship and love turned into flames of rivalry as Zed and Shen surpassed Akali in training. They could never beat each other and it angered Zed not being able to beat him. It wasn't necessarily beating him that angered him but that every time they finished sparring their Father would favor Shen in some way and correct and scold Zed even though they were equals. His days of happiness turned into days filled with strenuous training routines. His relationship with the people he considered his friends and maybe even something more faded. But still he couldn't win, he couldn't win the favor of his father. He felt neglected and hated. His mind told him that he was going to be left behind again. Eventually Zed he felt ready to do anything to gains his father's favor. That's when they returned, stronger and more persuasive than ever.

It came to him one night when he was sleeping, they whispered to him " _We are here, waiting, we will grant you the power you seek, all you must do is accept us, all will love you, you father, your brother, and even Akali. We are hidden, Venture deep with the Temple, find the box, and we will give you everything you have ever wanted."_ The dream was vivid and showed him the path he must follow. As he awoke the next morning he thought it was only a dream but in his mind he had doubts, he thought to himself "Was it really only a dream, I must make sure."

The next day after his training was finished he went in search of what the visions had showed him. It showed a path the led deep inside of the temple. When he found his way into the inner chamber of the temple he saw that the area had not been touched or visited in a long time. Antique weapons and armors were strung across walls and racks. Torches seemed to be rotting away at the wood they were held upon and the air seemed musty and old as if it had not been used in many millennia. He had trouble venturing deep because of the fading light but eventually came upon what he had been searching for. It was a single ornate box. As he approached it he felt a sense of foreboding and disbelief. He thought to himself "How can this box help me, it could barely hold a book let alone something that could help me gain more power." Even in his disbelief of the box he felt something pulling him to it. His mind told him no but his curiosity gained the best of him and he gave into his temptation. He picked it up and opened the small box to see what it contained. However as he opened it his body felt weak and a sharp pain emerged in his head. It was too much for him to bare so he collapsed to the ground and was on the verge of unconsciousness when he heard " _AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHA, YOU FOUND US, BUT NOW ITS TIME FOR US TO FIND YOU, WE WILL SEE IF YOU ARE WORTHY ENOUGH TO COTNROL US."_ With the final words of the unknown person Zed passed into unconsciousness unbeknownst to him the horrors that awaited him in the dark.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING FASTER. I was taken from my home abruptly and taken to my cousins house for a while. I had no time to upload anything while there SO AGAIN SORRY. I am now home and should be able to stay home. Uploading will commence as normal. So here is the next chapter for you guys hope you enjoy-**

The dark was cold and horrific. Images appeared in his mind as they did before, but this time they were not of some ornate box but of people being slaughtered. From decapitation to being skinned alive Zed saw it all. The images were burned into his mind like a branding iron to a piece of leather. The longer the images appeared the worse they became and as they worsened his mind began to become afflicted. Eventually his mind broke and he became accustomed to seeing the death and destruction that flooded into his mind. As the images continued he heard the same voice that always hissed at him say " _GOOOOOOOOD, you haven't gone insane yet, maybe you are worthy of possessing me, but now, now comes the best part, it's time for me to test your strength and capability to listen."_ As the voice finished speaking he saw light for the first time in what seemed like years. Relief poured into Zed as he felt a sense of security from the light the engulfed his body. Judging from the amount of light that spilled into his room Zed figured the sun was either setting or rising, he assumed setting because he had entered the inner sanctum of the temple at midday after training. As he sat up on his futon he began to feel as if it had all been a bad dream. That his mind was playing tricks on him. He had just about convinced himself that it was all a bad dream when the voice returned, it said " _Good, you're awake, I believe it's just about time to begin your test."_ Zed thought to himself "No I am not going to partake in your so called 'test'." The voice replied " _are you not prepared to accept me?, do you not want to beat Shen?, with me all will be yours, you will never will have to be alone again, I will give you the power you seek, and all you have to do is say yes to me"_ , Zed pondered the thought and said to himself "I'm ready." The voice then sounded as if it was making fun of him as it began to cackle in laughter. It said " _Good, good, then let's begin, I'm going to teach you how to control your shadows and make them bend to your will, they will call you the master of shadows when I am done with you."_ As soon as the voice finished black smoke began to form from thin air in front of Zed. He watched in horror and awe as it created a shadow facsimile of himself, however one thing was different about the figure, its eyes glowed crimson red. Out of concern he reached for a mirror he had in his room at looked at himself. He had the same dark black hair, pale skin, but his eyes, his eyes glowed the color of blood, crimson. The shadow of himself scared him, but what scared him even more was that when he reached out to touch it and it did the same. It did not take him long to realize it was copying his movements like a mirror. As he continued to examine his shadow the voice said to him " _This is only the beginning. I'll teach you the art of mastering the shadows and you will be the most powerful warrior in all of Runeterra."_ The voice held up to its word and taught him whenever the others weren't around. The voice began to change Zed over time, he became power hungry as he wanted the others to join him, but knew they wouldn't because just like everyone else he had known they were not going to accept him especially with hi new found power. Time passed and the others began to take notice of the darkness that grew within Zed. They began to stay out of his personal affairs and even began to dislike the new attitude he held. It was one that of a self-centered egotistical person. They felt he was a different person. Shen and Yun in particular felt that Zed was Lost. The only one to try and help Zed return to his original self was Akali. Zed was open to her but did not want to receive help because he was fine in his own eyes. Zed eventually decided to show Akali what he was learning and what he had learn. He asked her to join him one day outside of the temple at and old famous cherry blossom tree. When she arrived she saw Zed sitting on the tree, he looked happy and cheerful as he was in the first few years at the temple. The tree was in full bloom and delicate pink flowers overflowed from the dark brown branches that protruded from its trunk. It was beautiful sight and Akali decided that whatever he had to show her was worth it. As she approached Zed he said "Hey Akali thanks for coming so I could show you what I have been doing in my spare time", she replied "Ya anytime, so what is it you have been doing in your spare time?" Zed said "Watch this" as he formed a clone of himself and showed her how it mimicked his movements and how he could even trade places with it. He was proud of himself and was prepared for Akali to compliment him on his success or to probe him with questions of curiosity about the shadow, but instead when he look at her, her face was ridden with horror. He saw her eyes begin to well up with tears and she began to cry. Zed began to say "What's wrong Aka….", but before he could finish his sentence she screamed at him "STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU MOSTER!" As she finished her sentence she ran away from him and back to the temple. She knew why she must run, because Yun had taught her and Shen that any who control the shadows disrupted the balance of the world. They become power hunger monsters that will kill anyone who stood up against them. Zed still stood shell-shocked as the last person to love and accept him left his life again. He collapsed to the ground and was on the verge of crying when he heard the voice in his head, it comforted him with sweet words by saying " _She is just scared, once she understands she will come back into your life with open arms, for now you must prove to her you are not a monster, challenge Shen, defeat him and all will return to normal, your life will be perfect, you will never be alone once he is beaten_." Zed believed the voice or as he begun to call it, his shadow. He knew that it must be done, so he headed up to the temple to settle his rivalry once and for all.

As he entered the main gates he saw no sign of Akali and began his search for Shen. His search proved to be worth it as he found Shen practicing with their father. He waited for them to finish with their session and as it ended he walked up to Shen and said "Shen challenge me, let us settle our rivalry once and for all." Shen was more than hesitant to accept Zed's challenge so suddenly but was not one to turn down a fight so he replied with "Bring it on we all know how this will end." The statement from Shen ignited a fire inside of Zed as they took their positions in the sparring circle. They circled each other waiting for one to strike, and eventually Shen decided to make the first move. He led in with and roundhouse kick which was supposed to knock Zed straight in his midsection but found it to hit nothing but a cloud of black smoke. Zed used Shen's confusion to appear behind him and sweep his legs from underneath him. As Shen fell to the ground shocked as to what happened just happened Zed leaped on top of him and pinned him to the floor. As their master watched he knew exactly what Zed has done. Somehow he had obtained the box which was deep inside of the temple and unlocked the secrets of the shadow. Their master knew what had to be done. Zed however was proud of himself and was amazed he had finally beaten Shen. He turned to his master expecting a look of approval but turned to see one of nothing but disgust. Yun turned to face Zed and said in a dark and angry tone "Weak." Zed was confused as to what he had done wrong. All he had ever wanted to do was beat Shen and now he had. He thought to himself "Why does he still favor Shen when I just beat him, it shows I am the superior warrior, what have I done wrong." Confused and still seeking an answer he look to his father one last time and he said to Zed "Zed, what you have done cannot be undone, you have released the shadow upon the world which will in turn disrupt the balance of the world, so as the master of this temple I hereby banish you from every returning here again." Zed was confused and distraught from what his father told him, he only managed to say "But father", before Yun cut him off sternly by saying "I, am NOT you father anymore, you must leave now." With a motion of his hands he ordered two senior members of the temple to forcibly remove Zed. They threw him outside of the walls and closed them, never allowing him in the one place that made him happy. That evening Zed let out all of the emotions he held within himself. Fear, anxiety, anger, confusion, everything he had every felt was released into the world and was never allowed to return to him. It left him empty and alone once again when all he wanted to do was be accepted and loved by the ones he cared about so much. It was all for them, and in the end they turned him away and left him all alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Hey guys sorry this took a while but when I read this i knew it had to be completely rewritten. So I did and hope you enjoy it!**

 **Also thank you to the few who have supported me and to Maxaro and NvInterix who ave me a suggestion on how to improve my writing. I thank you for the aid and apologize for the blocky writing. I will try to fix this once i start writing more of the story, but for now please bear with me.**

Years had passed since the day Zed was banished from the place he used to call home. Many of the people that knew him found him to be just a fading memory. The reason for this was because shortly after the disappearance of Zed an assassin who wore adorned full metal body appeared. He left no traces as if he was a shadow and the only things survivors, if there were any could remember were the glowing crimson eyes. He had been able to assassinate some of the most well-known and well-guarded people in the world. Because of his reputation the assassin had also been able to amass an army of followers, and rumors had it that the Temple of the Kinkou was their next target.

When word reached the temple that it was the target of an attack from an unknown enemy fear and hysteria spread throughout its walls. However, before it could get out if hand the leader of the Kinkou, Yun advised all residents and trainees to leave with his pupils Shen and Akali so they would be out of harm's way. The only one to stay behind was the master himself, but before his son left he asked his father "What are you going to do, he will most likely kill you?" Yun replied in monotone voice saying "I am the one who failed him, I am the reason he is like this so if I cannot change him I will face the consequences of my own actions."

As the army reached the doors Zed had once been locked out of he was surprised to see them open and welcoming them inside. As Zed and his legion of shadows entered he found Yun waiting for him. His old master was surprised as to how Zed now look. His whole body was covered in metal armor and the only distinguishing feature about him was his unnatural glowing red eyes. Attached to his arms were two gauntlets that contained retractable claws and on his back he adorned large Shurikens. The silence was deafening and eventually Zed was the first to speak. When he spoke his words came out with no emotion. He said "I have come back to claim the box and this temple for my own, leave this place now or I will show you no mercy." Yun replied sadly by saying "Zed I failed you all those years ago and now look at what you have become. I beseech you, take the box but not for power, but to destroy it and change back to the boy I knew all those years ago." Zed replied with venom in his words "That me died the day you cast me out of the one place that ever showed me love and compassion. As you said, what I have done cannot be undone." Yun replied sternly "Zed you are making a huge mistake, continuing now will mean you can never return to the path of balance, your life will always be ruled with grief and sorrow." Zed said without emotion "Has it not always been like that?" Tired of continuing the pointless conversation Zed gave the order, the final push to close the door on his old life and live the new one he had created for himself, he said "Take the temple leave no survivors." As Zed watched his soldiers leave and search the temple he turned back to Yun and said "Balance is a lie, we are the true ninjas." These were the final words the Leader of the Kinkou heard, because as Zed finished them he created a shadow behind him, swapped places with it, and stabbed Yun through his heart. His body fell limp to the ground and Zed watched the blood leak from it. Zed's soldiers soon returned to him and informed him that the temple was empty except for the corpse of a foolish old man that stayed behind in a fruitless attempt to make up for his mistakes. The temple would now belong to The Order of the Shadow and Zed vowed to hunt down the remaining Kinkou and make them pay for their mistakes just as their leader had.

Years went by as more and more of the remaining Kinkou had been found. They ultimately were given the choice of joining the order or dying by it. Many held their honor and died to the blade but some were willing to accept Zed and his ways. As Zed's army grew his temple grew in size and power. However this did not go unnoticed. Zed attracted the attention of an organization that would prove to be his downfall in his search for the remaining Kinkou which he knew consisted of two people, people he once loved and trusted but now resented and hated. The two were Shen and Akali. The organization that Zed had attracted the attention of was called the League of Legends. They sent him a letter which would shake the very meaning of his existence. It said

 _Dear, Zed the Master of Shadows_

 _The League has been watching the order of shadows and as of recently it has become large enough and powerful enough to represent itself in League of Legends. We give you this ultimatum, join the league or be destroyed by the high magicians of the league. In the unlikely event this letter is not returned within a month, you order will be destroyed. However in the event you and you order establish themselves in the league you must send at least one champion to represent itself on the grounds of the league called the institute of war. All amenities will be provided including but not limited to, proper living quarters, food, electricity, hot water, ETC. You must send them to the institute of war and if we deem them acceptable to join the league your order must agree to the peacefully settle disputes with other countries or states already in the league through the league's terms. All further information will be provided to the champion you send. If you have any questions attach them to the champion you send and we will reply as soon as possible._

 _-Sincerely, the Institute of War_

The letter was too much for him to handle in one sitting. It took Zed 3 days to fully understand what the Institute had sent him and once he was finished he thought to himself "How dare they order me around like that. They may be the most powerful group in existence but they could at least be more courteous about sending invitations to join the league, I mean they really are just demanding me to join. Who would I even send, most of the students are mediocre at best and the only one who can be considered a champion is….. _SIGH_ me." Zed knew what had to be done. He told his students about the dilemma they faced and gave them a strict schedule to follow. If they did not follow it they would be killed. The schedule involved him summoning a shadow that would teach them new moves each day and continue the progression in their training. It followed exact times and many people seemed happy Zed was going to be gone, mainly because he worked them so hard and was always ready to kill them at a moment's notice. Zed however did not know what was waiting for him at the institute, but knew he was not happy about leaving the order behind


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Here's the next chapter everyone hope you guys enjoy and thank you for the increase in the amount of favorites and follows.**

It took Zed many months to travel from Ionia to the center of valoriean where the Institute resided. He traveled by boat, caravan, and foot. All the while facing magically enhanced storms and hordes of bandits who regretted ever wanting to mug the lone traveler. When his journey finally came to an end he was taken in by the sheer size if the institute. It did not take much space but had towering walls of which he had never seen the likes of. Zed's intrigue was also intrigued by the amount of people that walked around wearing robes. However in his moment of curiosity he realized that he had no idea where he was going. The letter that was given to Zed only told him to go to the institute and not where inside. He thought about what he could do and came to the idea of asking the first normal person he saw. As he looked through the sea of hoods he finally noticed something that wasn't covered by a hood. It was hair, hair that was white as snow. As he grew closer to the white hair he could begin to make out more distinct details of the person he was approaching. First of all Zed found out that the white hair was cut short and belonged to a woman, he thought she looked a bit younger than Zed, maybe 23 because Zed was 25 but he really couldn't tell. She wore traveling clothing which was adorned with small bits and pieces of armor that could be used for blocking attacks. Such as on her legs or shoulders. As he approached her he yelled out to get her attention by saying "MISS WHITE HAIR, MISS WHITE HAIR." Zed was surprised when it worked and she turned in the direction of Zed and looked at him with a face that said "are you talking to me?" Zed nodded in approval and she walked over to him and they met each other half way. When they were in position to talk she began by questioning Zed "Miss White hair?" Zed chuckled and said "Sorry I had to get your attention and it was the first thing I thought of when I called out to you." She replied by saying "Then how about we introduce ourselves, my name is Riven and yours is what metal head?" Now Zed decided it was his turn to act dumb, he said "Metal head?" Riven said "I mean what else am I supposed to call you, red eyes? I haven't even gotten your name yet." Zed now began to laugh even harder and Riven join him. When their giggles finally subsided Zed continued their conversation by saying "My name is Zed Miss White Hair and I have a question that I think you may have the answer to." Riven replied sarcastically "Shoot red eyes." Zed said "I received a letter saying that I must come here and become a champion or else my home will be destroyed, so how does one exactly go about this, the letter never stated where to go once I was here." However before Zed obtained a response from Riven she began to die in laughter as she grabbed her gut and crouched over laughing. Zed waited for her to stop and questioned "What's so funny?" Riven replied while still giggling "You're the new champion." Zed replied with" Yes, I would figure." Unsure of why he being the new champion is funny. Riven then said "The new champion was supposed to be some kind of Blood thirsty manic that had no emotion or remorse. YOU however don't fit that description. At most you are little weird and wear that mask with eyes that glow, but we have a lot weirder things here at the league than you. I really was surprised however because the new champion had every person scared to death. Even the bravest of warrior's shudder at the mention of the new champion, which is you." Zed however was proud and deeply saddened by what Riven told him. Zed was proud that he lived up to his title, but was sad because he felt he could make many friends at the institute, because now most of them were probably too scared to even be near him let alone talk to him. Zed was about to do some heavy thinking when he felt a hand on his shoulder and Riven said "Well you do not seem like a bad guy so I'll show you where you need to go." Riven then grabbed Zed's arm and pulled him through the crowed of hoods that still lay all around him. She led him down corridor after corridor until they reached a door that held a plaque above it saying "New Champion Sign in Area." As they arrived and Riven said "Here we are metal head." Zed said "Thank you for showing me the way Riven, I am grateful to you and hope to see you again Miss White Hair." Riven replied angrily "Your welcome and would you stop calling me that," Zed sarcastically said "Only when you stop calling me metal head." Riven sighed loudly and said "I have a match to go to so good luck and hope we meet up again later." Zed smiled warmly at her as she left him and thought to himself "Man, when was the last time I laughed that much, or let alone had a decent conversation like that, I hope I meet more people just as friendly as her." As Zed refocused on what he was trying to do earlier he entered the office unbeknownst to him the hell he was about to enter.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Hey guys got the next chapter for you and a little information- Pre-writing is all out so now everything I write now is fresh. Because of this uploads will take at most a week. Hope you guys have a nice day and enjoy the chapter**

Hours later he emerged from the office. Tired and exhausted from the amount of paper work he had just been forced to fill out. Medical forms, release forms, safety forms, form forms, he couldn't even remember the names of all the odd things he had signed. At the end of his suffering the little old lady who had helped Zed exclaimed "Good job on getting this all done, most people give up half way through and come back later. Here's your room key, your apartment number is 308." She gave him directions but Zed was too tired to listen to her and walked out not knowing where he was going yet again. He wandered the halls for hours until he heard a familiar voice yell at him "HEY METAL HEAD YOU LOOK LOST." Too tired to reply Zed turned to see Riven and nodded in approval as she grabbed the key from his hand. She looked at the key and saw his room number. Zed thought he saw a look of surprise on her face but was too tired to really care. Riven could tell he was tired and just grabbed his arm and showed him the way.

When they arrived she opened the door for him and handed him the key and said "Good night metal head, I felt the same way after joining the League, you'll get used to it." Zed barely managed to say "Thank you" before he closed his door and passed out on his bed for the next twelve hours.

Zed was happily dreaming of Murder and friendship when he was suddenly awoken by a loud banging on his door. He begrudgingly got out of his bed and trudged over to the door which he was just about ready to break. When he opened the door he saw his new "favorite" white haired nuisance waiting for him. A smile appeared on her face after she saw the way he looked. She said "You didn't sleep like that did you?" Zed angrily replied "Yes I did and would still be if you hadn't woken me up." Riven replied in an offended demeanor "I'm sorry, but it is 11 AM and I have things to do so hurry up and get ready so I can give you a tour of this place." Puzzled Zed said "A Tour?" Riven replied "Yes a tour, what are you deaf." Zed sarcastically said "Maybe." As he watched Riven roll her eyes he changed his answer to "I'll be ready in 15 minutes come back then." Riven asked eagerly "Can't I just wait in your room until you're ready?" Zed responded blatantly "No," and before she had time to respond Zed shut the door on her and chuckled to himself as he heard her yelling at him from behind a locked door.

After he showered, changed his under garments, and reequipped his armor he finally re-opened the door and found a ticked off Riven right where he had left her. Before he could apologize she kicked him in the shin as hard has she could and pouted saying "Let's Go." As the duo walked throughout the vast halls Zed began to think of something he hadn't noticed until now, "HOW IS THIS PLACE SO BIG, from the outside it on looks as big as the order but on the inside it's like a maze of corridors and hallways." Zed thought for a few moments and decided to ask his new favorite white haired girl. He said inquisitively "Hey Riven how is this place so big, I mean it looks smaller from the outside right?" Riven chuckled and said "Yes, yes it does, the mages here use their magic to expand the inside of this place, so basically it is like its own little city." Zed astounded by what he just heard said "They can do that?" Riven said "The mages here can do almost everything from reattaching a limb or even making gold out of thin air. The possibilities are almost endless. The only thing they can't do is keep you immortal or create life." However Zed tuned riven out after he heard her say the possibilities are endless. He thought of how he could take over the world or create anything he wanted at the snap of a finger. While Zed continued to daydream he had failed to notice that Riven had stopped in front of a large set of doors that read Cafeteria in large gold print. Before Riven let him get any farther she said "Earth to Zed where are you going you numskull." His response was little to none because riven couldn't tell what he was going to say from behind his mask. She expected him to be angry or something from the way he composed himself but instead he said "OOHHHH MY GOD, you actually called me by my name." Zed thought his response was hysterically but to riven it was just plain stupid. Riven broke up their little silence by saying "are you hungry?" Zed was about to answer when they heard a booming sound come from his stomach. In a loud whisper said "uhhhhh ya I am kind of hungry." Riven said "Well that doesn't sound like kind of to me, but anyways follow me."

So he did and as they walked through the set of doors he was amazed at what he saw. Hundreds of tables sat spread across the cafeteria and the people who sat at them engrossed Zed in curiosity. He noticed that many people were more normal but every so often he would catch a glimpse of something a little more than normal. As he continued to stare he began noticed that the noise he once heard from beyond the doors was now gone. As he looked around he took notice that numerous people in the cafeteria were staring at him and riven. Frozen in fear Zed leaned over and whispered to Riven, "Why is everyone staring at us, and also WHAT DO WE DO?" Her only response was to say "uhhhhhhhhhh I mean this only happens when the….. Oh ya, well maybe you should introduce yourself, I mean you are the new champion and all, there probably just curious is all." His only response was "Well that ain't happening, if they want to meet me they can but not all at once, so in the meantime I'm going to grab some food, I am dying here." So he walked past the rows of eyes that followed him until he got to the front of the buffet line. He hadn't noticed it before because of everyone staring at him but the aromas that came from the trays of food produced his mouth water. Zed picked up a tray and shoveled down the line all the while pilling food onto his plates. He added anything that looked good. It ranged from pizza to sushi and things he didn't even know as to what they were but smelled scrumptious. At the end of the line he ended up with 3 plates which had mountains of food atop them. However there lay one more question for him at the end of the line, where should he sit? Every table in the cafeteria had a body on it whether it be 1 or 10. As he stood looking for the most convenient place to sit he felt a nudge behind him. He turned to see none other than Riven. As he looked at her she signaled him to follow her and so he did. They walked past tables of people or what he assumed were people because some of them barley looked human. Some wore sets or pieces of armor that signified the faction they represent. However others wore casual clothing and some people weren't even people at all. From what Zed saw as he followed Riven he saw large mechanical machines to a guy that was literally on fire. He had known beings like this existed in the world of Runeterra but he had never seen any in person before. His mind was beginning to ask many questions but was silenced when Riven told him "Were here why don't you sit with me and I'll introduce you to my friends." Zed snapped out of his trance after he heard this and looked at the people who sat upon the table. There was 3 Men and 4 Women all of which excluded Riven and him. They all looked at him with curiosity and Zed looked back at them with the same curiosity. He took note of the colors of their hair because of how peculiar some were. Of the women he saw one with pink hair, one with red hair, one with black, and another which had black but also contained a crimson highlight through it. The men however were less profound. The three of them had varying shade of brown hair. As he sat down next to riven he heard her say to the people sitting down "Hey guys, uhhhhh this is Zed, he's the new champion that they announced would arrive soon, and Zed this is Vi, Caitlyn, Fiora, Katarina, Jayce, Yasuo, and Talon." Zed took note that when she called out names she pointed to each one. Vi seemed to have a more masculine build and had her own name tattooed under one of her eyes. Caitlyn seemed to have more delicate frame and refined demeanor. Katarina also seemed more delicate but look scary to Zed because of the presence she gave off. Fiora didn't look masculine or feminine but more in-between. Yasuo was skinny but well-built for his size. Talon was also on the smaller scale but looked just as strong as Yasuo. Jayce looked to be built like Zed, Tall, thin, and very burly. Zed introduce himself to them by saying "It is a pleasure to meet you all." It came to him as a surprise when they all just sat quietly staring at him as if they didn't know what to do. Eventually the two took their seats and ate in silence. Soon after the group warmed up to Zed and began to ask him questions about his life and what he liked to do. He refrained from talking about his child hood but had no trouble answering their other questions about his favorite activities or his thoughts on the league. Zed enjoyed his time with the group and was forlorn when they all parted ways. Riven told Zed that most of them had matches to go to and even she was preoccupied with one. She told him "Zed I'll meet up with you later, I have match to go to right now so enjoy exploring the institute!" After Riven left and Zed was left in the cafeteria the question lay ahead of him, what to do now?


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N-** Sorry guys for not uploading in so long and also sorry for this upload being so short but a lot has happened and is still happening so uploads will take a longer amount of time. But here is the next chapter and i hope you all enjoy it.

Zed wandered down the exceptionally barren hallways of the institute looking for just about anything to preoccupy him. His mind was beginning to drown in its own boredom until he came across something that created an evocative feeling inside of him. At first all he saw was an abnormal amount of light spilling into the hallway of the institute. It peaked his interest so he decided to investigate the source of the irregular beam. What he came across was a large set of glass doors that lead out to a lush park pilled with a multitude of plant life. The light he had seen was irradiating from a large crystal at the epicenter of the ceiling. To him the light seemed to mimicking the effects of the sun to create an indoor park. Zed found this to be the perfect opportunity to escape his boredom.

When he opened the doors he felt a strong breeze roll across his body. It left his tense muscles loose and put his mind at ease as he wandered throughout the Eden he had just found. Eventually he found a pleasant spot to sit down and take in the scenery. He had placed himself atop a lush green hill which adorned a small waterfall. The sound of water falling softly upon rocks made his mind feel at peace and the warmth of the crystal made his body feel relaxed. Zed felt his eyes become heavy and his body begged for sleep. He felt it would be negligent to fall asleep here but gave into his desires and laid himself down into a fluffy patch of grass. The feelings that engulfed his body were enough to put him into a deep slumber within a matter of minutes

When Zed awoke he found himself on a world filled with darkness. He had come to know this world very well over the years, because this was one of the only places that he could communicate with his shadow in peace. However he found it strange because it was rare for his shadow to summon him. This was never a good sign.

It was the first to speak and said " _So_ , _what have you been doing lately, Zed?"_ His response was grim and filled with venom, he said "What I was asked to do, now why did you bring me here." This time the voice yelled back at him. It said" _YOU KNOW WHY YOU'RE HERE! You are becoming too friendly with these people. It's barely even been a few days and you have already become best friends with this Riven women."_ This time it was Zed's turn to yell, he said "SO WHAT! IS IT THAT BAD THAT I ENJOY MYSELF FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE." His response only angered his shadow when it cunningly said " _Do you remember the last time you enjoyed yourself. Ya, you remember, it left you back on the streets alone and deprived. And do you remember who saved you from living the life you once had to live already."_ The memories of his childhood rushed back into his mind with all the pain and suffering that they had left him with. His heart ached at the sight of his old friends and his body burned with wrath. But in his mind he knew it would never happen again. He said firmly to his shadow "That will never happen again because I won't let it happen again." _"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. You're very funny Zed. But remember this. When you come crawling back there will be a price to pay. Oh and have fun with what's waiting for you in the real world."_ "WAIT, what do you-?" Was all Zed could say before he snapped awake.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Hey guys here's another chapter and don't hate me for it. Sorry for the time it took and how short it is but the next should be up a lot faster than my past few. As always hope you guys enjoy the read and thank you for the positive reviews.**

Zed lifted his body off of the patch of fluffy grass and stretched his muscles. When he looked around he found that the warm and relaxing sunlight that had once engulfed his body was now nowhere to be found. Instead he found his Shangri la to be immersed in a thick fog of moonlight. Or should he say crystal light. When he was mostly awake he looked around and found that most of the garden was dark except for a few paths here and there that were lit up but lights. However Zed wasn't focused on the beautiful scenery around him because he was preoccupied with the warning his shadow had given him, if he could call it a warning. He had sensed no immediate danger upon his awakening but felt his senses could be weakened because of his slumber. His assumption was correct. All he heard in a feminine tone was "Hello Newcomer." Zed's only response was the clang of his blades extending. The voice responded by saying "I assure you I am no threat to you. Why don't you see for yourself?" Unsure of her motives he turned around ready for attack. When he turned the first thing he noticed was that she was unarmed. Zed lowered his weapons but kept them extended in case of anything happening. He looked at the woman but could only make out a few defining features because of low lighting. What he could make out was that she had a light complexion and seemed to be neither old nor young. If he had to guess he would say her age was about 22 but he really couldn't tell. Curious as to who she was he asked "What's your name. She said "How about you give me yours" Zed found it peculiar as to why she was reluctant to give her name but decided not give his, or at least his real one. He responded by saying "I'll give you the pleasure, my name is Zevi. And what is yours?" She gave him a smug look and said "Oh, how polite, my name is Akali."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- Hello everybody. After a long absence I am finally back. I know i said it would be a fast upload and i am sorry but to be honest, for this last month I lost all will to write anything. I don't know if it was writers block or what is was but anything creative just stopped. It was weird, but I am feeling a whole lot better now and am ready to upload more. However school is in session so i will probably only upload every weekend or every other weekend.**

 **As for the story i have figured out the ending but am no where close to it. So don't let his chapter scare you. I hope you enjoy it and leave a comment telling me about what you think about my writing or the story. Everything helps and again i apologize for my absence. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the story.**

 **SN- Sorry for this one being so short but still hope you enjoy it.**

As she stepped out of the darkness and into the moonlight Zed's doubts were confirmed. It really was Akali. Her strong but feminine frame, the ebony colored hair, and all leading up to the Hazel eyes. The ones Zed watch tear up and leave him behind all those years ago. His heart ached with nostalgia, but his mind burned with fury. It took most of his willpower to remain calm and collected after he realized that it was really her. However one thing bugged Zed throughout his entire revelation. "Does she know who I am?" And as if on que his shadow piped in and said " _HAHAHAHA, Well I'll be dammed she doesn't know who you are, well at least for now. Soon enough she will."_ That's when he saw it. The silent figure that appeared behind her. Making no sound as it prepared for its execution. Fear ran down his spine as he realized, Akali was about to die and he had no control over it. As the Black blade surged forward the only thing he could do was run. He ran with all the might his legs could give him. Luckily he made it in time and pushed her out of the way. However Zed's luck ran out.

As Akali rolled down the hill she thought to herself "As soon as I stop I'm going to kill this prick. How dare he just come out of nowhere and assault me like that. He'll be lucky if I don't decide to torture him first." As the inclined lessened and Akali was able to stop herself from progressing further down the hill she stopped herself and assessed the damaged. Everything seemed fine except for a little rug burn and a scrape here or their but, more importantly was the punishment she was about to deliver. Without looking she stood up and yelled "Hey asshole, I'll give you a 3 second head start before I come and kill you." After hearing no reply she was convinced that she had struck fear into his heart and he bolted. However Akali decided to count anyway. She closed her eyes, and said "Three…Two… On…" However someone had already got to him before she could. As Akali looked up she found fear wash over her body as she saw that Zevi had been impaled. A River of Crimson flowed from his body and onto the ground. She watched as the assailant threw his lifeless corpse onto the ground and turned to stare at her. As dread froze her in place she could do nothing but sit and look helpless. She thought to herself "This is where I die, killed by some shadowy assassin." However as quickly as the assassin appeared it was disappeared. Gone in a flurry of black smoke. Then she realized it. This was no assassin, but a shadow. One that she knew far too well


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- Hey guys sorry its a little late spent the first two days of my break relaxing and then thought oh SHIT, i have tons of homework and projects to do. So just finished those up and got to writing. So here it is, the next chapter of the story and i hope you enjoy it as usual. Also I always appreciate the reviews and i did try to space it out this time so tell me what you think.**

 **Side note- Thank you to all who have left suggestions for me and i promise ill upload the next portion faster than the this one.**

When Zed first opened his eyes sunlight poured into his irises like a waterfall into a lake. It was painful at first but he eventually managed to keep them open.

What he had half expected was one of two things, the first was to wake up in an infirmary with tubes and wires sticking out of body, and the second was to wake up in hell.

However what he found was something entirely different. When he looked around he found himself atop a small hill. The ground was filled with fluffy green grass and the air was laced with the smell of roses. The sky was as blue as the sea and there were no clouds in site.

He had no idea what was happening but he felt something inside of him, something he hadn't felt in a long time, he felt at home.

That's when it hit him. He was at home. There was only one place he had ever felt at home in his entire life and that was back with the Kinkou. His heart hurt as he remembered the past. Remembered the pain and sorrow he once felt.

That's when it finally spoke. It said sarcastically, " _Home sweet home, am I right._ "

Zed was in no mood for games and growled at his shadow saying, "Why am I here!" He heard no response from his shadow and assumed he wouldn't get one.

It spoke again. It said " _Zed do you know exactly as to where we are?"_

He was becoming even more irritated at his shadow but decided to keep calm because violence against what was essentially himself would be useless. He said as calmly as he could "I am in no mood for games so just let me die or put me back in the real world."

Its response was " _Oh this is no game, trust me. Now, ANSWER THE QUESTION!"_

At this point Zed could tell he wasn't the only one who was infuriated with the other. He decided that the only way out of here was to comply with what his shadow said. He heavily sighed and said "Were near the Kinkou temple."

His shadows response was practically dripping with sarcasm when it said " _Come one Zed you should know where you're at, I'll give you one more chance. Take a good look around and tell me exactly as to where we are."_

It hadn't occurred to him yet that he actually hadn't taken a good look around his surroundings. He decided it was worth a shot if it would get him out of here faster. He could practically see his shadow's smile in his mind as he realized where he was. He was where it all ended for him. His happiness, his friends, his family, this is where it all left him.

His shadow decided his reaction was more than sufficient and decide it was time. It said " _Zed I've got something to show you, why don't you turn around and look at it. I think you enjoy it."_

As he turned around he thought to himself "I must be in hell."

For once Zed turned around he saw himself, however it wasn't exactly himself. It was him as a teenager. He was sitting atop a cheery blossom tree. His face was filled with excitement and anticipation, it was as if he was waiting for something, or someone.

It didn't take him long to realize what was happening. He was watching it all happen again. He watched as Akali frantically ran up the hill to join his former self. He watched as she screamed at him and called him a monster. He watched as she shut him out for the very last time. He watched her run away and as she did Zed crumbled to his knees on the verge of tears. And softly ever so softly he said "Don't go, please don't go Akali, you the only one I have left."

His shadow said " _I want you to remember this feeling Zed. I want you to remember this every time you feel like 'having fun.' I want you to remember what fun gets you in the end."_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- Hey everyone know its been a cool minute since I last uploaded and I first and foremost would like to apologize. I still feel like shite but do feel a little bit better now (I have now idea what wrong with me, even the doctor doesn't know. Says it might be an infection, but whatever I'm starting to feel better). I felt bad if i didn't post anything for this long so here's a little update to the story, hope you guys an enjoy and I thank those who wished for me to get better.**

The room filled his eyes with white as he came too. It was too painful to keep them open but for what he could not see, he could hear. He ears could sense the sound of beeping medical machines, the talk of doctors, the drip of an IV, and something else, something he couldn't quite place at first. It took him a while but eventually he figured out what the sound was, it was the soft sobbing of a girl.

He ever so slightly lifted his head to find that a small cotton ball had buried its face into the side of his bed. She looked ragged and weary as if she had been there for many days. The sight of her created an ache in his heart as he questioned why she was so emotional over him of all people. However in the end he found it was best to comfort her now and ask questions later.

It took some work but eventually he managed to raise his hand onto her head and he began to gently stroke it. He assumed this would settle her down and let her know that he was here, but he soon found that it had the opposite of the intended effect.

Riven removed his hand from her head and squeezed it for dear life as she lifted her head off of the bed. She looked at him with teary eyes as she suddenly took him into an embrace. She cried in his arms and let out all the sadness she had felt for him.

Once she had calmed down enough for him to break her grip he slowly pushed her away and made her look into his eyes, and as she stared into the those Blood red eyes of his and he said, "It's ok Riven, I'm all better now, see? There's no need for you to be this sad anymore, I'm here now, and I am sorry for scaring you."

Riven screamed back at him, "YOU DAM WELL BETTER BE SORRY!" It seemed to Zed as if she was going to burst into tears as her eyes welled up again but she managed continued and said "Do you know how it felt to drag you lifeless corpse to the medical center?"

Puzzled by the question she just proposed Zed could only reply by saying, "What do you mean Riven?"

It seemed to be too much for her to remember as she burst back into tears and once again embraced Zed in a hug. It took another 15 minutes to calm her down but eventually she spoke again and softly said, "I had just finished some training exercises and was heading back to my room when I heard someone screaming for help. I ran over to find Akali dragging your body across the floor. All she told me was that you were attacked and that if we didn't get you to the hospital soon you were going to die. I was so scared and all I could do was help carry you here while a river of blood leaked from your neck. I truly thought I was going to lose you, and after what happened in the war I don't want to lose anyone important to me ever again."

In his heart Zed truly felt sorry for the sadness and anguish he had put her through and would do anything to make right of his wrong doings. At the time it wasn't the best thing he could have said but he said, "I am so sorry for what I have done, is there anything I can do to make it up to you."

Her reply was, "For now, just stay here with me and we can talk about how you can repay me later."

He was content with this and they eventually both went back to holding each other in their arms, because in that moment the two of them were neither joined by love or friendship, but a need of each other's company for the fear of losing the other.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- Gonna make it short and sweet for you guys. I was only sick for like a week after my last update so sorry for not uploading. I just got distracted(Totally wasn't playing fallout 4. I felt bad so used a part of my study weekend before finals to write this, so here you guys go. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **PS: Ill have a lot of time to write after this week cause of winter break so expect another upload soon.**

The hospital's hallways glistened and glowed with the light of the rising sun. Its hallways were filled with the frantic rush of doctors and nurses as they began to tend to their patients and fill out paper work. Akali was one of these nurses, however her priorities were not set on the few tasks she had been assigned for the day, but on a single patient, one which she very badly desired to talk to.

Her mind had been filled with questions after the night of the attack. She grew even more restless as each day passed by and each day she would ask herself, "Why did Zevi do it, I mean I just met him? Will he ever wake up? Why was Riven so sad to see a man she had never know bleed out on the floor, it's not like she was a stranger to death? What are Zed's plans, and why is he here?"

It bothered her to have her mind dominated by these questions, and every day as her mind began to wander to such topics she would go and question the doctor residing over Zevi and ask how his condition was, and every day she would receive the same response response, "I must have told you this a million times Akali, his wounds are fully healed and he will make a full recovery once he wakes up."

However this was the part of the conversation where she would become frustrated with the incompetent doctor. She would always ask him a simple questions, "When will he wake up?" And his response was "We don't know, wounds that traumatic take minutes to heal physically but mentally his mind could take years to recover from the shock, I mean that man was practically dead when you brought him here, suddenly being brought back to life is a lot for a single mind to handle." At this point Akali always knew there was no point furthering her curiosity because she knew that no matter how many times she continued to ask, her questions would remain unanswered.

However on this morning when she entered hospitals recovery ward things seemed out of place. Normally the ward contained a few nurses and doctors who would check on the conditions of patients periodically however the only person in sight was the receptionist who worked at the front desk. It was her duty to oversee whoever came in and out of the ward. The only sensible thing to do was ask her where everyone had gone.

Akali approached the desk and as she drew closer her presence was noticed and the receptionist smiled and said "Good morning Akali, how are you doing today?" With a friendly demeanor Akali smiled back and said "Good, Good, where is everyone today, the hallways are so empty?"

After her question the receptionist's expression changed, it warped into one of unease and fear. Careful of what was happening Akali warily said "Is everything … alright?" It took a moment for the receptionist to respond but she eventually she said "Ya, everything's fine, but promise you won't freak out when I tell you this." Fearing the worst Akali said, "What's wrong?" Cautiously the receptionist look down at her desk responded by saying, "Well, everyone knows how you've been dying to speak to your boyfriend or whatever and he finally woke up today, so don't freak out and go running off to go get him because he's in the middle of an interview with the league personnel." However it was too late, by the time she looked up Akali was already gone. The moment she heard the Zevi was awake she took off sprinting down the hallway to find his room.

It only took her a few minutes to find his room because as she ran down hallway after hallway she found that outside a single room gathered many people, from doctors to nurses like herself, and even the personnel from the league.

Curiosity plagued her the moment she saw this because it was odd for them not to be inside actually discussing the night of the attack with Zevi. As she grew closer she could her someone yelling from inside.

Akali heard a man saying, "Come on, you've got to leave him alone we need to get his examination and interview underway, and we can't do it with you clinging to him like this." She heard the man get a response when she heard a woman yell back, "NO, no one is taking me away from him, you can do it with me here or not at all."

The conversation continued and Akali found it best to join in on the matter or she would never find answers. Getting through the crowd was difficult and she was forced to push and shove her way through the crowd of bodies or else they would have never let her through. However once she finally cleared the mass of bodies she found that inside of the room lay Zevi, with Riven clinging to his arm like it was a life or death situation. Riven looked tired and her face looked as if she had just been crying. It was hard for Akali to determine how Zevi felt because most of his body was under a blanket and his face was covered with his mask, however his whole body seemed exhausted. His eyes looked heavy through his visor, his arms drooped down by his sides like they were noodles, and his breath lay shallow. When she looked next to them she found the head doctor of the recovery ward. He seemed to becoming annoyed with Riven as he tried desperately to bargain with her to leave Zevi's side. His face began to twitch and his feet began tapping the ground so harshly that it could be heard all throughout the room

When she entered it seemed as if the three hadn't noticed Akali as she approached the left side of the bed and firmly coughed to get their attention. The three of them looked up at her and the head doctor smiled at her and ceased his incessant tapping. He exclaimed, "Thank god, Akali, try to talk some sense into your friends, I can't check the man's condition with her strapped to his arm like a strait jacket."

Riven growled at the doctor's words and looked at Akali with a sour face as if waiting for a response. It took her some time to think up an excuse but Akali thought of the perfect way to solve both of their problems, even if it was just for a short time. She said, "Riven how about this, you leave him with me and I'll administer his checkup and be here while they interview him, they can't kick me out because I'm a part of the hospital."

Riven stared blankly at her and finally let out a loud sigh and said, "Fine but you make it quick or else." Riven then released her grip on Zevi's arm and pushed herself of the bed. She began to walk towards the door and motioned for the crowd of bystanders to move out her way, but before she left she said one thing to Zevi. She said, "Be safe Zed, and don't you go dying on me again."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- Hey guys here it is as promised. I'll keep it short and tell you guys that I am going to try and upload a chapter at least once a week. So as always I hope you enjoy this chapter and hope to hear your feedback on it especially because of my leave of "absence".**

Darkness was all that could be felt throughout the room as the expression on Akali's face changed from one of hospitality to one of dread. Time felt slow and her body felt weak as Riven's final words repeated themselves within her mind over and over again like a record. The words had rolled off of Riven lips like smooth velvet, so soft and gentle that they soothed the ears. They were so clear that there was no mistaking what she had said. And yet, even though Akali knew with complete certainty that Riven had used… his name, she couldn't bring herself to believe it.

In her eyes Zed was a monster. One who found nothing but weakness in the ideals of friends or family, and yet, here he was, with someone who truly cared for him and dare she say it but one who would risk her life for him. Even if that wasn't enough he had even sacrificed himself to save her, his enemy. One which he had been hunting from the moment he betrayed the Kinkou.

Confusion began to fill her mind as Akali began to debate between killing the man that saved her life and sparing it for the monster who left the Kinkou to burn out like the dying embers of a fire.

The onset of such turmoil brought two very apparent ideas to light. One that she needed answers and two that she would kill to get them.

This realization snapped her out of her delusional world and brought her back to reality.

Surveying the room Akali found that about half of the spectators had left and the others were waiting on her to continue with her job, but she knew she had to be alone with him, even if it was only for a few minutes.

She spoke up and firmly stated, "Hey guys why you don't give us some privacy, it seems like the patients' had a long day, and doctor, I'll report his status to you later, in your office."

Emphasizing her intentions it seemed as if everyone took the hint as they all began to shuffle out of the small room one by one until it was only Zed and Akali staring cautiously at each from opposite end of the room.

The atmosphere within the room continued to grow tense as both Zed and Akali stood staring at one and other, waiting for the other to speak.

The situation was all but pleasant for the both of them, however worst of all for Zed because of how defenseless he knew he was in his current state. But much to his disapproval Zed found that admitting to his current state of affairs was his only option.

Zed released a heavy sigh as he gathered his willpower to state, "Well, what are you going to do, I'm at your mercy Akali. You can do whatever you want to me, because I'm sure as hell in no condition to fight you on it."

His response took Akali by complete surprise as she was expecting to be met with some half assed remark or complete silence during the entire endeavor. But to Akali this was an odd and yet intriguing response because to her Zed's reaction made him seem human more than not.

Affirming to her position Akali said, "Well seeing as you're not going anywhere any time soon how about we play a little game."

Zed let out a soft chuckle as he said, "You sound like my shadow, but sure I'll play your game Akali. What are the rules to this… game?"

"I'll ask you one question that I want you to answer honestly, and if I feel your lying in the slightest I'll slit your throat, but if you do answer truthfully I'll let you ask me a question. Sound fair."

Releasing a sigh Zed reluctantly responded by saying, "Looks like I don't have much of a choice here, so shoot."

"Are you Zed, the master of shadows?" Akali questioned

"Yes… I am, now for my question, why is it that you don't just kill me here and now, take your revenge for the Kinkou."

"Isn't it obvious? I'm not like you. I don't murder the weak and innocent at moment's notice. I'm not a monster like you. Now tell me why your here?"

Hearing that word again after such a long time made Zed's heart feel a pain which had not been felt for many years. But for the sake of his life he ignored such emotions and begrudgingly said, "Well if I must remind you, it's because I was stabbed through my throat."

"Don't be a smart ass Zed, remember whose life is in danger here! My question is, why are you here at the institute?"

"Oh that, I was summoned here to represent the order of shadows."

Thinking to herself Akali said "Shit, has his order really grown that large, this could be a problem, but for now let's see what else I can learn."

"Why are you-"

"Hold on Akali isn't it my turn to ask a question."

Audibly sighing Akali said "Yes it is, go ahead."

"Did you really no recognize me when we first met again?"

"Yes I did not, most haven't described you for your looks, only for the acts of murder and treason which you and your order commit. Now for mine, why are you specifically here? Why not send one of your lackeys to pick up the position."

"To be frank, my students are only beginners to the art of shadows, to allow one of them to represent the order here would bring shame upon my head."

"Well that's not very surprising." Akali stated

Hearing such a remark made Zed instinctively shoot a menacing glared at Akali but in his best interest he quickly composed himself and said "So, where's Shen?"

"I don't know, he's probably in the institute somewhere. What does it matter to you?"

"No reason in particular, just wondering if you were still clinging to his leg, or if daddy finally decided to let you go outside and play with the big kids?"

"Do you want to die Zed, because you're awfully close to it."

"Not particularly, I was thinking it'd be nice to keep my life."

"Alright Zed, stop fucking around. I am in no mood for your games. Now tell me why you risked your life to save me, what is it that you'll gain"

Silence was the only response which followed. Akali watched as his eyes relaxed and contorted into that of confusion. It seemed to her that he was at a loss of words. However desperation and impatience set in quickly Akali earnestly said "I don't have all day Zed, answer the question."

More time passed as Zed remained ignorant to the question which she had asked and as Akali patience grew thin and her body grew more and more restless she yelled, "ZED!"

Soft but audible Zed said, "It wasn't my choice."

Angrily Akali replied by saying, "Bullshit, what are you playing at here Zed, why would you of all people send a shadow to harm yourself."

"If you want to know why let me ask you this, do you truly believe that every action a man will and have made were that of his own decision?"

"What do you mea-."

"AKALI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING! You said you were going to give this man a checkup not have a conversation with him."

Looking up from Zed Akali could see that the head physician was standing in the hallway looking upon them with irritation on his face.

"Sorry Doctor I was only asking the patient some preliminary questions before starting."

Growing irate the doctor stated, "I was listening to your conversation from the hall, I figured that you'd only ask him a question or two, but for you to put you own interests before that of an injured patient is entirely unprofessional, now get out so I can do what you couldn't."

Clenching her fists to hold back the anger which she felt towards the physician Akali sharply said "Doctor, I don't think you understand the circumstances of what's going on here."

His only reply was, "Oh I do and I also know that if you want to keep you job here I suggest that you listen to me and return to you normal shift now."

Wanting to speak up but knowing she shouldn't Akali angrily walked out of the room watching as the physician shot her a menacing look before closing the door behind him, essentially destroying any hope of her gaining the answers she so desperately sought.


	15. IMPORTANT UPDATE

**Hey guys long time no see but I do have some news for you guys that I would like to share.**

 **FIRST** **\- I do not know if I want to continue "The Shadow that Had a Soul", mainly because I feel my writing and story is somewhat mediocre and unclear at times.**

 **SECOND-** **This does not mean the story is over, mainly because I want to completely rewrite the story.**

 **THIRD-** **The story which I follow next will be relatively the same (I HOPE DON'T HOLD ME TO ANYTHING) and it will still follow the ZED X RIVEN ship, however there may be a possibility harem, I don't know yet where I want to take some parts of the story.**

 **FOURTH-** **Since I am entering second semester of Senior year I will have more time to write but until I have an actual schedule chapters will take longer, mainly due to the fact that I want to make sure my writing is proof read and written the way I want.**

 **FIVE-** **Thanks to all those who stayed with this story for as long as its been around, this time around I want to provide you something which is easy to follow and interesting to read. I'll post the first chapter to the story soon.**

 **SIX-** **The title will most likely be different, however the art and description will most likely be the same or similar.**

 **SEVEN-** **Let me know what you think of these ideas, because if a majority of the followers want me to continue I will, if not I will continue to rewrite the story.**


End file.
